Layouts may be utilized for a variety of different purposes. For example, layouts may be used to configure a webpage, arrange portions of a magazine article, configure a content navigation page, position items for ecommerce, and so on.
Conventional techniques that were utilized to specify these layouts, however, could be complicated and involve sophisticated techniques to specify the layout. Consequently use of these techniques could be limited to users that were familiar with these sophisticated techniques, thereby limiting the usefulness of these techniques to other users.